leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alistar/Background
Story As the mightiest warrior to ever emerge from the Minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from Valoran's many dangers; that is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, General Boram Darkwill's youngest son, and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with rage, he charged an entire regiment of Noxus's elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus's most skilled summoners checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator in the Fleshing, pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus's wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly became twisted, and he would have been driven to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free, Alistar joined the newly formed League of Legends to fight as a champion, hoping to one day exact his final vengeance upon Noxus and find the girl who had renewed his hope. Initially unwilling to cater to his celebrity status as a champion, Alistar has since discovered that there is power in fame, and he has become a vocal advocate for those whom the Noxian government treads upon. He also calls to light things that the Noxian military would prefer remain hidden -- something that has made him very unpopular with Noxus's nobles. His charitable work has earned him several philanthropic awards, which serve as an interesting contrast to the rage and destruction he brings to the League of Legends. If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, Alistar might have something to say about that. Quotes ;Upon selection *"Nothing can hold me back!" ;Movement/attacking *"I know the way." *"Nothing can hold me back." *"Now I'm angry." *"Stampede!" *"You must follow." ;Taunt *"Mess with the bull and you get the horns!" ;Joke *"You can't milk those." Development Alistar OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Splash Art Previous abilities Patch history : (new Passive) **Whenever Alistar casts a spell, he gains Trample for 3 seconds ignoring unit collision and dealing 10-23 (+10% ability power) area damage per second (double damage to minions and monsters) **Added new animations and particles for Trample * : **Damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 80/125/170/220/270 **Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0 **Cooldown changed to 17/16/15/14/13 from 15 **Range increased to 365 from 330 **Stun duration reduced to 0.5 seconds from 1 second (1 second knockup unchanged) * : **Improved Headbutt's targeting/direction against moving targets **Headbutt can now target minions **Damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 90/140/190/245/300 **Cooldown changed to 14/13/12/11/10 from 12 V0.9.25.21: * : **Changed functionality: Increased Cooldown from 4 to 12, and whenever a nearby enemy dies its cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds (increased Heal/Cost/Ability Power ratio). V0.9.22.16: * extra damage to Turrets increased from 20/30/40/50% to 20/40/60%. V0.9.22.15: * Increased Movement Speed from 290 to 300. * no longer reduces damage taken by turrets (still increases damage to turrets). * : ** It can no longer target minions. ** Increased Damage from 80/135/190/245/300 to 90/140/190/245/300. * Damage increased from 70/120/170/220/270 to 80/125/170/220/270. V0.9.22.7: * Healing reduced from 50/70/90/110/130 to 40/65/90/110/130 V0.8.22.115: * Area of Effect increased from 300 to 330. * : * Increased damage reduction from 70% to 75%. * Now removes all debuffs on him when cast. V0.8.21.110: * : Increased stun duration upon hitting the ground from 1 to 1.5. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History